ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Championship Wrestling Federation (2007)
The Championship Wrestling Federation is a wrestling federation which opened in January 2007, created and run by Anthony Romeri. The goal is for a competitive, active, and exciting federation, with a balanced mixture of upcoming wrestlers with more experienced stars. CWF Ignition is broadcasted live every Sunday night and every two months a Sunday-Night PPV goes live. History The CWF began recruiting members in January 2007. It's first show was January 14, 2007, which featured a couple of very good matches. Ironsides defeated Vipor and Adam Samuels in a Triple Threat and Bay-B Dogg defeated Lisa Jones. The following week the two victors faced off against each other with the Heavyweight title on the line. However, it was not meant to be as Judgment interfered in the match before he referee declared the match a no contest. The following week, however, Bay-B Dogg, Ironsides, Judgment and CWF's newest superstar Asylum all faced off in a Fatal-Four Way Elimination match. After Ironsides and Judgment were eliminated, Judgment came back into the match and powerbombed Bay-B Dogg, letting Asylum pick up the win and the Heavyweight Championship. Blind Justice, CWF's first ever PPV, was a hell of a night. The first match was a very close one which saw The Wicked Clowns defeat The Dark Alliance to become the first ever CWF Tag Team Champions. The second match was a match created by CWF's worst nightmare, Xtremo the Clown. It was a Three-Ring Circus match, which basically was a Two-Out of Three falls match but in three different rings for each fall. It saw Patrick Hunter going one-on-one with CWF's own custodial employee, The Janitor. Hunter slipped on water that The Janitor had left on the stage and was knocked out, letting The Cleaner pick up an easy victory. The third match saw two feuding superstars go one-on-one in a Flag match as Mental Jack hung the United States Flag up on the rafters, beating the Vietnamese Assassin VND to the victory. The next match was a huge Open Invitational Battle Royal with the CWF Television Title on the line for the first time. Mr. Cosby got eliminated first before BigPapaBear got thrown over the top. Frazier got eliminated shortly afterwards as Adam Aerts followed. Possum Person was then eliminated by Nightelf who was to be the eventual winner of the match when she defeated War Machine to become the first ever CWF TV Champion. Next up, in the sub-main event, we saw Judgment and Bay-B Dogg go one-on-one in a Street Fight. Bay-B Dogg truly showed why she is called the Queen of Hardcore when she leaped off the top of a ladder on to Judgment who was lying across a table to pick up the victory. The main event saw Asylum defend his Heavyweight title against Ironsides and do it successfully. Over the next several weeks, many changes took place. Mental Jack took the CWF Television Title from Nightelf, smashing her face in with a ladder in the process. A new wrestler was introduced to the roster after Ironsides retired to a backstage role. "Bandit" Dane West made his debut on the CWF forcefully, smashing a bottle of beer across Asylum's head. The two have been feuding on and off ever since, facing each other in Table matches and No Holds Barred Matches. Dane West won the CWF World Heavyweight Championship from Asylum with the Claw | Grapes of Wrath] during a bloody and brutal No Holds Barred match, ending Asylum's three-month reign. At No Man's Land, Dane West was handed only his second loss in the CWF after Asylum pinned him in the main event. While going for the Texas Scrambler, Sergeant Eversmann came into the arena and hit West in the head with his army helmet. Asylum became the first-ever two-time CWF World Champion. The Television Championship stayed in Mental Jack's hands, after a surprising victory against Judgment and VND. After the match, VND speared Jack due to his own frustrations, and demonstrated how easily he would have won the match. Only time can tell who will come out with it after all is said and done. The Corporate Enforcers took the titles away from The Wicked Clowns, thanks to a little help from Mr. Demonical, their manager. Despite Anthony Romeri's specific instructions for Demonical to stay out of the way, Demonical used his power to enter the ring and screw the Clowns. After the match, Demonical and Romeri had a physical altercation, resulting in a mysterious phone call. The Global Championship is just getting off the ground, and a stunning victory by The Boss puts that title in good company. Sergeant Eversmann was thrown out of the ring at the last possible second, giving The Boss his first taste of gold in the CWF. Titles PPVs Power15 The CWF Power15 is run by Mr. Demonical and co-run by Bay-B Dogg. Roster {| class="wikitable" !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Superstar !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Height !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Weight !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Alignment !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Finisher !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Manager | | |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Asylum'' |align=center| 6'1 | 240 lbs. |Heel |Near Death Experience |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Awesome Joe'' |align=center|''6'4'' |235lbs |Heel |Awesome Lock |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Bay-B Dogg'' |align=center|''5"6'' |146lbs |Face |Aerterial Splash |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''BigPapaBear'' |align=center|''6"9'' |400lbs |Heel |The BigBear Slam |Mr. Demonical |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''The Boss'' |align=center|''6'4'' |245lbs |Face |Boss Breaker |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''The Clown'' |align=center|''6'4'' |234lbs |Neutral |Tilt-A-Whirl |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''"Bandit" Dane West'' |align=center|''6'2'' |280lbs |Heel |Texas Scrambler |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Dan Robbins'' |align=center|''6'2'' |209lbs |Heel |Dandasault |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Devlyn Michaels'' |align=center|''6'4'' |220lbs |Heel |Devil's Wrath |Discyple |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|'' Discyple'' |align=center|''6"2'' |250lbs |Heel |Wrath of the Dysciple |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Felipe Salarose'' |align=center|''6'2'' |240lbs |Face |Amazing Sault |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Evildoer'' |align=center|''6"'' |195lbs |Heel |Saints Surrender |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''The Game'' |align=center|''6"4'' |243lbs |Heel |Drop From Hell |Mr. Demonical |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''The Janitor'' |align=center|''Unknown'' |Unknown |Face |Mop Drop |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''John Selby'' |align=center| 6'1" | 225 lbs. |Tweener |To The Gallows |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Judgment'' |align=center|''6'1'' |235lbs |Heel |The Execution |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Matt Frazier'' |align=center|''5"11'' |187lbs |Tweener |Frazier Blade |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Mental Jack'' |align=center|''6'2'' |250lbs |Face |Mutilator |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Josh Samuels'' |align=center|''6'1'' |213lbs |Tweener |Rapid Fire |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Mr. Demonical'' |align=center|''6'7'' |311lbs |Heel |Game Over |The Game and BigPapaBear |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Nabeel Nawaz'' |align=center|''6'1'' |222lbs |Face |Nabs Clash |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Sergeant Eversmann'' |align=center|''6'2'' |175lbs |Face |The War End |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''VND'' |align=center|''6'5'' |225lbs |Heel |VNDestroyer |Lil' V |- | Tag Teams *The Corporate Enforcers(BigPapaBear and The Game) *Judgment & Matt Frazier *7 Deadly Sins (Awesome Joe & Dan Robbins) Stables *The Corporation (BigPapaBear, The Game and Mr. Demonical) Retired *Ironsides *Mr. Cosby *Adam Aerts *Deathbringer *Nightstalker *War Machine *Allison *(Other wrestlers who were released were not retired, due to either inactivity or backstage behavior.) Released * Xtremo the Clown *Vipor *The Destroyer *Kyle Warren *Refugee Mike *Tedman *Ethan Kinneas *Chris Sage *Toxic *Oblivion *Kirk William *Cliffy-B *Demon Deacon *Ryan West *Frankie Famous *Randy Iverson *Rebekkah Romanov *Ashlee *Kyle Hunter *Tayshaun Davis *Sean Skyfire *Lisa Jones *Chase Williams *Alex Day *Patrick Hunter *Shaun Morgan *Justin Sane *Mason Costello *Jeffery Vanders *A Wrestler Named Famous *Hollywood's Most Wanted *Toni Pepperoni *Legion *Nightelf *Possum Person *Nicky de Rosque *The Wicked Clowns *Chris Camry *Eddie Synomiteed *Scott Lyons *The Razor Staff *Anthony Romeri - Owner *Dean Simon - Interviewer *Rosie Wallace - Interviewer *Tiffany Marshall - Ring Announcer *Greg Harris - Play-by-Play Announcer *Joel Starr - Color Announcer Current Feuds * Dane West vs. Asylum vs. Sergeant Eversmann *The Janitor vs. Devlyn Michaels *Anthony Romeri vs. Mr. Demonical Unique Speciality Matches *'Three Ring Circus Match' - There are three different rings placed around the arena. When one fall is secured on the first ring the match moves to the second ring, and then to the third. The winner is the superstar who secures 2-out-of-3 falls. *'Mop Match' - Created by The Janitor, this match is a Falls Count Anywhere match with a few twists. You cannot pin your opponent unless you are holding a mop. At the beginning of the match, a mop will be hung from a pole above the ring. The first person to reach the mop gets use of it, and the match officially begins. External Links http://z8.invisionfree.com/CWF_Ignition/index.php? Category: Federations Category: Active federations Category: Federations formed in 2007